Paradise of the Moon
by Galaxystar
Summary: NEW CHAPTER!Now includes many couples,especially TS! Lovers are vacationing on a remote island when the moon suddenly returns! Now emotions are running hay-wire and hormones are spinning out of control! What's next? REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Setting the Scene

_**PARADISE OF THE MOON**_

**It's Galaxystar again! YAY...(sounds of crickets chirping...) Now before I start, I would like to say thank you to all of you guys that reviewed. I didn't think that I would receive so many, and you all said the same thing! Those responses made me feel so incredible, so thanks a bunch (Please keep doing it!)...so, now it's time for my decision... (Drum Role Please!)**

**By popular request...Lavender Lust will be turned into a...FULL BLOWN STORY! (I hope that makes everyone happy!)**

**However, before I can get into developing this story, there are a few introductions and setting differences that need to be addressed.**

**Prologue/Introduction Notes: (PLEASE READ THIS, IT MIGHT ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS THAT YOU MIGHT HAVE AFTER READING THE 1ST CHAPTER!)**

**Cast Description:**

**Marron Roshi: 17 y/o (years old) Boyfriend: Tray Briefs--- **

**Hair: sunny yellow, usually kept in low ponytail**

**Eyes: Light Blue, almost gray**

Favorite Colors: Pink and yellow

Favorite Food: Cheese Cake

**Personality: Fun loving party girl that is smarter than she sometimes lets on. She is constantly protected by all three of her best girl friends and is their personal fashion consultant. Marron is slow to anger and has an amazing amount of patience, but if she ever gets angry, watch out! The best thing to do is run and run fast! When she's not hanging out with her friends, she's often off in the forest or on the beach sketching, but she has never told or shown anyone her sketches, except for Tray. He loves to watch her sketch, and according to Marron ::ahem:: he is the best kisser in the universe. **

Daughter of: Krillin and Eighteen

**---(Sizzling Hottie)Tray Briefs: 18 ½ y/o Girlfriend: Marron Roshi**

**(Brother of: Bra and Trunks Briefs) (He is my own character, I would really like for these relationships to stay within the group. Give him a chance; you'll like him once you get to know him!)**

**Hair: Lavender, cut to just below the ears**

**Eyes: Azure Blue**

Favorite Color: Dark Blue

Favorite Food: Chicken Curry/ Pepperoni Pizza

**Personality: Sweet and funny guy. He loves his Marron, and she makes him laugh like no one else can. And he would do anything for her and her friends, who he feels that, aside from Bra, were the sisters that he never asked for but got anyway. However, unlike his brother he has a quick temper and is well known for picking fights. He is very protective of Videl, Serena, Bra, and Marron, and so when they gang up on him, he can never say no. **

Son of: Prince Vegeta and Bulma Briefs

**Bra Briefs: 17 y/o Boyfriend: Goten Son---**

(Sister of : Tray and Trunks Briefs)

**Hair: Aqua Blue**

**Eyes: Indigo Blue **

Favorite Color: Red and Deep Blues

Favorite Food: Spaghetti and Meatballs

**Personality: Bra is very quick-witted and can be very sarcastic at times. She is/wants to be a scientist/inventor like her mother Bulma, and loves to tinker in the labs building proto-type robots and machines. Bra is the most intelligent of her three best friends. Bra Briefs is considered the genius of the group, and in turn helps bring out her boyfriend, Goten's, serious side. They love to go somewhere quiet and just sit and read to one another and enjoy the moment. **

Daughter of: Prince Vegeta and Bulma Briefs

**---(Clowning Cutie) Goten Son: 18 ½ y/o Girlfriend: Bra Briefs**

(Brother of: Gohan Son)

**Hair: Jet Black**

**Eyes: Hazel w/ flecks of gold **

Favorite Colors: Red and Black

Favorite Food: Cake and...(Everything else that is edible)

**Personality: Goten is a goof-off, and loves to have a good time. He's always cracking jokes, or making his girl, Bra, laugh hysterically. He brings her inner clown and silliness out of her, which keeps her feet on the ground and away from outer space. Goten is very smart, but only when he wants to be, which more often than not frustrates his friends and brother, whom he'd do "almost" anything for. He considers Tray to be his best friend, and can often be found hanging out with Bra and her friends, which sometimes causes his friends to become slightly jealous of his popularity. **

Son of: Goku and Chi-Chi Son

**Videl Satan: 17 ½ y/o Boyfriend: Gohan Son---**

**Hair: Midnight Black**

**Eyes: Purple/Lavender **

Favorite Colors: Black and Purple

Favorite Food: French Fries (Her guilty pleasure!)

**Personality: Videl Satan has the most volatile temper the four girls. She is also the moodiest, but only when it comes to boys...and Serena. She and Serena don't disagree often, but when they do it's usually over something major. Videl is into Martial Arts and can usually be found out and about training somewhere...along with one of her friends, usually Serena, as her partner. She secretly dreams of one day marrying her love, Gohan Son, and thinks, that he is absolutely adorable...teddy bear boxers and all! (AN: Remember the episode where Gohan was forced into a date with his classmate, Angela, because she claimed to know his secret. He thought she meant that she knew his secret identity, when in fact she had seen him wearing teddy bear boxers!) **

Daughter of: Hercule Satan

**---(Adorable Hunk) Gohan Son: 19 y/o Girlfriend: Videl Satan**

(Brother of: Goten Son)

**Hair: Jet Black**

**Eyes: Chocolate Brown**

Favorite Colors: Green and Black

Favorite Food: Sweet and Sour Chicken over Fried Rice

**Personality: Gohan is a good student and a hard worker, and has the tendency to blush...a lot. He is a sweet, caring, and loving boyfriend who is nothing but a perfect gentleman...well (most) of the time (Videl isn't one to kiss and tell!). Gohan, when he's not training can always be found either with his nose in a book or with Videl, and those two tend to sneak off to be alone...a lot. He thinks of Videl's friends the same way that Tray does, like the sisters he never asked for but...for some rhyme or reason got anyway. **

Son of: Goku and Chi-Chi Son

**Serena Tuskino: 17 y/o Boyfriend: Trunks Briefs--- **

**Hair: Honey-Blonde**

**Eyes: Cerulean blue**

Favorite Color: Lavender and Jade Green

Favorite Food: Key Lime Pie

**Personality: Serena lives with the Briefs family because her parents were friends with Bulma Briefs, who considers her to be one of her own. Unfortunately, her parents passed on when she was around four years of age, due the murder of her mother and suicide of her father. (Her dad was a kind man who had loved his wife very much, but when she was murdered by an intruder one night while he was away on a business trip, he just couldn't come to grips with her death. Sadly, a few months after the incident, he took his own life and left his daughter in the custody of his life-long friend, Bulma Briefs.) Vegeta considers her to be his daughter, and is very protective of her and her best friend/sister, (...They aren't really sisters, but the four of them like to be known that way, and act like them as well) Bra. Though her temper isn't as volatile as Videl's, it isn't wise to make her angry, but her friends will purposely annoy her whenever they feel like it, both boys and girls, and especially Trunks Briefs. He teases her when he feels like it, but she really doesn't mind...he always makes up for it later. **

**---(Smooth and Brooding Hottie) Trunks Briefs: 19 y/o Girlfriend: Serena Tuskino**

(Brother of: Bra and Tray Briefs)

**Hair: Lavender, like his brother's. However, he allowed his to grow out and it now reaches as far as the tops of his shoulders.**

**Eyes: Midnight Blue**

Favorite Colors: Black...Black...and more black

Favorite Food: Chocolate Chip Cookies

**Personality: (Prince) Trunks is a skilled and able fighter, and at times can act just as stubborn as his father, Vegeta. Unlike his brother, Trunks knows how to keep his anger in check, and as Serena likes to say, can be irritatingly calm...to the point where you want to beat him up. He is known for his moods, and his occasional brooding sessions, but those feelings can usually be overruled by baking him some chocolate chip cookies, which is what Serena usually has to do. He isn't a fan of big crowds, but strangely, he loves to be the center of attention, and is known to show off around people who don't know him. The only people that he trusts are his family, his friends and their girls and the rest of the Z Warriors, and Serena of course, whom he confides in often. Though he may tease his girlfriend he never means any of it, so she seldom gets angry with him, but when she does...well he has ways of fixing things. Trunks is also a very intelligent student, and loves the outdoors, especially in the rain. **

Son of: Prince Vegeta and Bulma Briefs

**The Adults of the Group:**

**(Here are the ages, everything is pretty much the same where they're concerned, but if you have any questions, let me know and I'll do my best to answer them. If I change something about them later, I will say so in that chapter.)**

**Goku Son: 36 y/o**

**Chi-Chi Son: 33 ½ y/o**

**Bulma Briefs: 34 y/o**

**Vegeta Briefs: 36 y/o **

**Now, about the Genre and other such questions: **

**_Setting:_** **A remote Island in the middle of no-where, and the closest town can be reached by flight, but it takes a few hours. Everyone is on a four month summer vacation, and they are staying at a luxurious vacation home owned by Dr. Briefs and his wife, Bunny. (They are Bulma's parents.) As a fore-warning, sometimes I may make characters like our beloved Goku, act a bit out of character, but it will just help move the story along. I will also be including many couples in this story: B/V; CC/G; T/S; V/G; B/G; M/OC---(Tray)**

**This is an Alternate Universe Story, and as of right now, I have no intention of including any of the senshi. (Sorry guys!) They would complicate things too much and don't fit in to what I have planned anyway. Serena is not Sailor Moon in this story, and isn't the normal Serena that we are used to. I want to show another side to her, her tougher side, the fighter side...but you guys will still see her as a sweet and innocent girl most of the time, she just has a temper. But like the normal Serena she hates to be bossed around. She is a bit more secretive and broody than normal and will only open up to those she knows and trusts. Like I said before, I want to make her different from the norm.**

**I made up Tray's character because, like I said before, I want all of the relationships to stay within the Z Group, I will probably be including him many of the other multiple pairing fics that I write...so please give him a chance. I also changed the ages for my story because it will make the story flow a bit easier. **

**Goten is nearly the same age as Gohan because when he was young he did make a couple trips into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. (Just pretend that you can enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as many times as you wish. For those of you who don't know what I am referring to, in DBZ there is a place called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, where in reality you are only gone for a day. But within the confines of that chamber you are actually gone for a year, so you will age a year and train for a year, but to everyone on the outside you will have only been gone a day. So that's why they are older than the girls, and nearly the same age, and the same goes for Tray and Trunks as well.**

**The girls are the same age because I want them to be. I want to portray them as friends...four girls who love and care about one another. **

**This story will have a plot, and will not just be a mindless sex fic...but there will be a ::few:: limes and maybe a few glasses of Lemonade...hehehe... **

**So, I hope that this will answer some of your questions, and please feel free to ask me questions about the chapters in reviews. I'll do my best to answer back! Thanx for reading this and I hope you enjoy my story. Thanx so much for all of your help, and just so you know, I may ask you for more of your insight later on in the story!**

**Lotsa Luv,**

**Galaxystar**


	2. Dreaming of Breakfast

**Wassup Everybody! It's me, and I'm not dead! (I know that this will allow you all to sleep better at night!) My laptop is fixed, yay!!!!! I don't have too much to say cuz' I know that you guys probably want to get to the story, so I won't bore you with a long note…!**

****

**Hope you guys like this one! (Oh yeah, the next chapter is the same as the one in the original "Laveder Lust"!!!!!!!!**

****

****

****

**Paradise**** of the Moon**

A woman with long silver-blonde hair sighed dreamily as the warm trickles of water ran

down her body. There was nothing like a nice hot shower to relax those tense muscles,

and to be alone. She ran her fingers through her damp tresses, loving its soft feel, and

leaned upwards to let the gentle streams water caress her face. For the next ten minutes

this woman allowed herself to become completely oblivious to the world around her, and

instead enjoyed inhaling the mist and steam from the hot spray as it floated about her.

That is, until she found herself suddenly enclosed in a pair of strong arms. She dropped

the cloth that she had been washing herself with in surprise when he began placing soft,

hungry kisses down her neck, savoring her taste.

She shuddered, but not before tilting her head to the side, wanting to soothe the newfound

heat that was burning within her body. His hands drifted lower until they brushed across

her belly, rubbing her flat stomach and toying with her navel. The blonde hadn't even

heard the man enter the bathroom, but here he was, and from the looks of it he wasn't

going anywhere soon.

Her hands, as though of their own free will, reached up to wrap themselves around his

neck, pulling them closer together. He growled and quickly pulled her arms from his neck

before turning her to face him.

His mouth was pressed into a roguish grin, and his beautiful deep blue eyes were alight

with passion. Strings of wet lavender hair clung to his face and shoulders making him

look like something straight out of a dream. He looked so delicious that it hurt. That was

her last complete thought before she brought her hands up to cup his face and moved him

down so that his lips met hers.

He pulled away to place tender kisses on her cheeks and down her jaw, while his eager

hands slid over her lower back, and then trailed down her slippery bottom in order to

stroke her toned thighs.

One arm came up to wrap around her petite waist before hoisting her up so that blue

clashed with blue. She heard herself cry out in pleasure and pain when her back hit the

warm shower wall, but it turned into cry of ecstasy when he bent down to torment her

mauve nipple with his teeth and tongue. Teasing it until it became a taut little pebble in

his mouth, and then he did the same to its twin.

Her right hand formed a tight fist as she pounded against the shower wall. Heaven had

nothing on this…

Now it was her turn. In a burst of speed and strength the blonde pushed and then flipped

places with her lover so that his back was now resting where she had once been.

She raked her nails down his chest and over his nipples, reveling in the guttural moan she

received for her trouble. Her soft pink lips trailed delicate kisses full of fire down his

front, and then upon reaching his torso, she allowed herself to become a bit more daring

by sensually tracing his rippling muscles with her tongue. The combination of the

droplets of water that coated his body and sweat gave his skin a sweet yet salty taste.

The lavender haired man growled softly under his breath before grasping her shoulders

and lifting her in order to press her lips to his in another soul-searing kiss. Their tongues

explored the well known territory, their teeth nipped playfully at each others lips, and

their moans filled the hot, moist air.

She murmured her lover's name over and over against his lips, her body losing what little

strength she had left in her, as she fell into his waiting arms. Once again she was against

the wall, her small feet dangling off the ground as he moved between her legs.

"Serena I---" He began huskily as he prepared himself to enter her...

**::BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP:: **

A tired Serena groaned loudly as her alarm clock went off, interrupting her passionate

interlude with the love of her life.

"Stupid clock; And just when I was at the best part too!" She muttered grumpily as she

wiped the perspiration from her forehead. She hit the snooze button and then tried to drift

back into dreamland, only to be awoken by the noise of her alarm clock once again.

Muttering a curse that she had somehow picked up from her boyfriend and his friends,

she threw a pillow at the accursed piece of machinery, and then allowed another colorful

curse to flow passed her lips when she missed and knocked over her make-up case

instead. Serena growled angrily leaning over the edge of her comfy bed to swing at the damn clock, managing to hit it dead on. She smiled triumphantly, but that didn't last for

long because her legs had somehow become tangled in the bed sheets, and she went

toppling over the side, landing in an ungraceful heap on the hard-wood floor.

She slammed a pillow on her face, resisting the urge to scream at the unfairness of it all.

In her opinion it was way too early to be up, after all it was just barely ten o'clock! What

person in their right mind would begin their day at such an ungodly hour?

A Ki blast caused a tree to crash to the ground out in the yard, causing Serena to sigh

deeply into her pillow. Vegeta would that's who. The man had never been completely

sane to begin with, Serena concluded silently.

Well, since she was up, she might as well shower and then go down to breakfast. A laugh

escaped her lips as her tummy gurgled loudly at the thought pancakes and

bacon...and eggs...hash browns...sausage...yum!

At the simple thought of food, Serena was up, had grabbed her clothes, and had made her

way into the bathroom in less than thirty seconds! (AN: A girl's got to eat right? This is

Serena after all...the bottomless pit!)

Her time in the shower remained uneventful, much to Serena's disappointment, a part of

her longed for her dream to come true. Maybe then the dreams that plagued her every

night would cease and she would finally be able to get a decent amount of sleep.

Stepping out of the shower, she dried herself off and then towel dried her hair. Taking her towel, she quickly began to clean off the steam covered mirror in order to style her

honey-butter-blonde mane that went to the middle of her back. Putting it in an easy high

ponytail she dressed hurriedly and made her way down three flights of stairs and into the

spacious kitchen of the luxurious vacation home owned by Dr. Briefs and his wife,

Bunny.

**::THE KITCHEN::**

Serena practically floated into the kitchen when the precious aroma of freshly baked

muffins wafted into the hallway. It was there that she found Chi-Chi and Bulma baking

up a storm. Since they weren't paying any attention to her she sneakily reached toward a

gooey blue-berry muffin, her mouth watering as she thought of the first bite she would

take.

Her reverie was swiftly shattered however, when out of nowhere a black spatula came

crashing down on her outstretched fingers, causing her to immediately jerk away

from the steaming plate.

"Ouch!" She screeched angrily while nursing her hurt fingers. "For Kami's sake Chi-Chi,

a simple 'No' or 'Those are for breakfast' would have done just as well! Were you trying

to break my fingers or something?"

"Well then next time don't try to sneak off with one of Bulma's muffins!" She huffed

indignantly.

Serena's face paled considerably at the words "Bulma's muffins", that had been an

accident just waiting to happen. Sure they smelled edible, hell they smelled wonderful,

but that was how all her stuff smelled, but when it was tasted...well that was another

story. She seriously thought about hugging the woman in front of her for saving her life

the way she had, even if she had sacrificed Serena's poor fingers in the process.

Bulma turned to face the intruding teenager, her eyes filled with exasperation. "Honestly

Serena, my cooking is not **_that_** bad!"

"You're right, Chi-Chi muttered under her breath, it's worse."

"What was that Chi?" Bulma asked as her eyes narrowed dangerously. She turned to face

Serena again before replying, "Go on and try one! I bet they taste great! Go on!"

"That's okay, the blonde protesting before backing toward the entrance with her hands

held out in front of her to ward off Bulma's protests, Chi-Chi's right. I should wait for

breakfast like everybody else. I'll just be going now."

"Serena wait!" Bulma called out after her, causing her to stiffen in the doorway. "Would

you go wake Trunks for me? He was up sparring with Gohan earlier, but I think he went

back to sleep. He should be in his room right now."

"Yeah sure!"

Once the blonde was out of earshot Chi-Chi turned back to Bulma.

"Nice job with keeping her away from your muffins Chi." Bulma grumbled.

"Well it worked didn't it?"

"But did you have to insult my cooking"

"I was only telling the truth---" Chi-Chi began before she was hit with a face-full of flour.

She blinked once, then twice...and then a deadly flour war began.

**::TRUNKS' BEDROOM::**

So many of those damned stairs! Why had that boy picked a room so close to the top of

the house!?

Quietly opening the door to her boyfriend's bedroom, Serena smiled at the sweet picture the boy before her made. Trunks was shirtless and was lying peacefully on his front with

an arm draped over the edge of his large bed. His lavender hair had begun to come out of

its loose ponytail, and the strands framed his face, accenting his striking features.

Just as the sweet smile had formed on her face it was quickly replaced by a mischievous

grin as she rubbed her hands together evilly. This was perfect, after eighteen years of

being friends the guy had never figured out that it was best for him to be up before she

was, otherwise he would be in for a rude awakening.

Oh well, she shrugged mentally, he should be used to it by now anyway. He had brought

this on himself, it was what he got for getting to sleep while she had to wake up. If she,

Serena Tuskino, would not be permitted to sleep then no one else would be able to either.

Serena drew in a deep breath, and then took a running start and jumped into Trunks' bed,

startling him from his sleep. He shot upwards, which allowed Serena time to check out

his black boxers. Trunks' head jerked from side to side in surprise, before resting his eyes

on his girlfriend's slender form.

He gave an irritated grunt and pulled the covers over his head intending to fall back

asleep. That was not gonna happen, nope not in this lifetime, her breakfast was on the

line here!

"Sweetie, she shrieked in his ear at the top of her lungs, time to rise and shine!" Serena

grasped the covers with both hands and tugged with all her might, she was rewarded with

a deep growl and with the smack of a pillow, sending her tumbling off a bed for the

second time that morning. That was also part of their ritual, but it still hurt!

"Owie!" She whimpered pitifully from her current position on the floor. "That hurt

Trunks!"

He groaned and flipped on his back with his hands behind his head. Trunks was silent for

a moment before replying. "One would like to think that you would get tired of doing that

one day. Today is not that day is it?"

"I think you broke my butt you jerk!" Serena muttered while rubbing her abused rear.

He let out a sigh of defeat.

"Come here."

"No. I'm already hurt enough thank you very much. By the way, have you considered

Anger Management of some sort?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me why you take so much pleasure in attacking people while

they're in bed minding their own business. Don't you ever get tired of bothering me?"

"Have you ever gone a whole twenty-four hours without a girlfriend?" She fired back.

"Watch it Tuskino." Trunks warned gently as he watched Serena stand up and brush

herself off.

"You hurt me!" She whined melodramatically as she made her way towards the door, it

was time for breakfast.

"Then come here so I can make it better." Trunks murmured huskily as he sat up in bed,

letting the covers pool around his legs, allowing his boxers to come into plain view. He, however, either didn't notice or didn't care because Serena was the only one who had

enough decency to blush for the both of them.

"That's not happenin' babe. I'm hungry, I'm hurt, and you need to put on some clothes. Let's go, c'mon grab something and hop in the shower cuz I'm outta here!"

"But it's no fun showering alone!"

"Well you've been doing it alone for a while now, I thought you'd be used to it! I'm not

going in there with you, besides I already had my shower." Serena turned away from him

to open the door, only to instantly be swept up in her boyfriend's arms.

"Aaaahhhhcccckkkk! Trunks put me down! There is food in the kitchen, nice hot

food…(drool)…and everyone's gonna eat it all without me!" She stuck out her full

bottom lip in a stubborn puppy-dog pout as she spoke.

"So what? That's not what I'm hungry for right now…" He trailed off as he murmured

into her ear. She shuddered as he bent down to nuzzle her neck and let her head fall back

in ecstasy as he nibbled on her throat.

"Serena?"

"Hmmm…?" She responded lazily.

"You stink." Trunks stated simply.

"I what!? I stink!?"

"Yep, I think someone needs another shower."

He laughed when she hit him none to gently in his shoulder. "You really are a jerk, you

know that?" She muttered when he began making his way into "His" bathroom with her

still in his arms. Her eyes widened in surprise when she finally realized that he was being

serious.

If what happened in her dream were to happen in real-life then… Serena felt her eyes

glaze over and her pulse began to quicken. She watched as he grabbed a towel from the

rack before stepping over to the shower and turning on the water. Good, at least he was

going to make this quick, she didn't know much longer she would have lasted resting

against his bare chest. The feeling of those contracting and expanding muscles under the

heat of her palms was enough to drive any girl wild, not to mention that under any

other circumstances she'd probably have fallen asleep in his arms. Whenever Serena was

in his arms, she felt safe…and he was always so warm.

Serena shivered inadvertently when a cold drop of water hit her hand, making her cling

tighter to Trunks, and giggled softly as his long lavender hair tickled her arms.

"Cold darling?" He murmured into her ear before catching her lips in a soft, heated kiss

before nipping at her lower lip.

"Uhmhmm…" Was all she could say between kisses. "But now I'm hot…"

"Then how about we cool off a bit before breakfast?"

Serena trailed a finger down the center of his chest and watched in delight as he shivered

under her touch.

He took hold of her hand and removed it from his chest before intertwining their fingers.

"Before we go any further babe, do you promise not to wake me up like that any more?"

The dreamy look in Serena's eyes disappeared as soon as the words flew out of his

mouth. "No way pal, she snorted, if you don't want that to ever happen again then be

awake before I am and there won't be a problem! I can't promise you anything Trunks,

you should know that."

"Then I can't promise you that I'll be gentle." He said as he gave her a sexy grin.

"Who said I wanted you to be?" Her voice lowered until it became a husky whisper.

"Just remember you said that darling…" He trailed off as a new light came into his eyes.

It was a look of pure evil, and it was a look that Serena noticed one second too late.

She screeched shrilly when Trunks held her out to the freezing streams of water, being

just inches away, she could feel cold mist as it covered her bare arms. That asshole had

never warmed the water up!

Serena's face turned red with both anger and fear and she quickly tired climb on top of

Trunks in hopes of getting as far as possible from the very very wet water.

"Omigosh!"

"Trunks this is freezing cold! Have you lost your mind or something!? Do you have any idea of how long it took for me to get my hair this straight? I spent forever yesterday trying to clip all of my split ends, not to mention that this outfit happens to brand-new! So stop joking around and let me down already…please?" She added the last part when he showed no signs of relenting. Instead of thinking it over he moved Serena even closer to the falling droplets, and let out a loud laugh when she shrieked again.

"Okay, okay, okay! I am really really really sorry! I swear that will never do anything to scare you like that again! Seriously, you have my word; now please, pretty please with whipped cream and a cherry on top!?" She let out the sigh that she had been holding in for some time now as he appeared to be considering it.

"I think I believe you babe…but just what are you willing to do for it? Begging was a nice touch, but I think that it's going to take a little more…persuasion."

She gulped loudly before replying, "Just what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, but that whipped cream and cherry idea has quite a bit of potential."

Trunks had to hold back another laugh as his girlfriend's face turned three different shades of red. It took her a moment to come back to reality, but once she did, she exploded. "You! You-you-you---! That is---I mean…Okay you know what? Just---just put me down dammit! Trunks I am NOT playing with you, alright? I said what I meant and I meant what I said, now which part of that did you not understand?"

"Fine, he fired back coolly, I'll put you down…and cool you down at the same time." And with that said he proceeded to drop her into the shower and close the door. Trunks cringed and covered his ears when Serena screamed, but in his opinion she'd had it coming for some time now.

He pulled off his black silk boxers (AN: Can't you just imagine it now?), and in one fluid motion he had replaced his boxers with a dark purple towel. Trunks had just finished tucking the knot in place the shower door was thrown open and out stepped a thoroughly soaked Serena.

Steam was literally pouring out of her ears as she rung out her hair, mentally wincing as she pulled too hard. Trunks could feel his lower half tighten at the sight his girlfriend. With her golden locks clinging to the smooth skin of her face and neck, and her clothes plastered to her body like a second skin, she looked utterly irresistible.

A few minutes ago he'd had every intention of taking her the way he'd wanted to, but this opportunity had been too good to pass up. So what if she was mad? Serena would just have to get over it, she was his after all.

"Problem Princess?" Trunks asked sweetly.

He held back a chuckle when she snarled viscously at him. When she began to advance upon him Trunks stood his ground, this new side of her was turning him on.

"Why did you do that to me?" She questioned softly.

"Because you needed to be taught a lesson Love, why do you think?"

The minute she registered his words she launched herself at him with all the force she could muster. Serena let out a frustrated shriek as he continually dodged swipe after swipe of her nails, he was just too damn fast!

Trunks tried to catch her around the waist, she was just too little and too slippery. He grunted in pain when she managed to clock him in the head with a rather large shampoo bottle. Trunks did however; manage to capture a leg that had failed in its attempt to kick him, putting them in a rather compromising position.

Serena began to wiggle furiously in hopes of freeing herself from her boyfriend's hold. With one last desperate attempt Serena jerked herself forward and then backwards, but instead of helping the situation, it sent them both crashing onto the tiled bathroom floor with Serena pinned under Trunks. All the poor blonde could do was groan from the pain in her lower abdomen and lack of oxygen.

Both were breathing hard and ready for any surprise attack that might come their way. Serena sneakily brought her other free arm up to deliver one last punch, only to have it be intercepted by the lavender teen above her. He glared at her and flashed her a quick smirk of triumph before pulling the newly captured arm over her head.

Serena's heart began to race and a blush formed on her cheeks when she realized that Trunks' towel was hanging half-off his body, it was still covering all of his ::cough:: assets, but just barely. And not only was he about to lose his only article of clothing, if you can even call a towel that, some sort of a bulge could be seen forming behind it.

She squeezed her eyes shut and gasped out the words: "Can't breathe!"

Trunks immediately adjusted his position on top her, allowing fresh air to flow back into her lungs. He also let go of both her arms, and grinned devilishly when she tried to shield herself from his roaming eyes. This was actually going better than he had expected.

Serena gave a weak laugh at the events that had just transpired only moments ago before she began calculating another means of escape.

"Okay, she began bravely; you've had your fun Trunks. Let me up so I can go change please."

"Why can't you change right here baby?" He purred suggestively.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not darling?"

"Because I said so, and because I don't like that name!" She retorted huffily.

"Then what do I call you Tuskino?" His voice dropped until it seemed as though it was nothing but a simple husky vibration against the hollow of her throat.

"Cut it out," she managed as she slowly became lost in his passionate kisses. "Why don't you just call me Serena like everyone else?"

He stopped kissing her neck and moved his way up to her delicate earlobe, taking his sweet time by blowing sexily in her ear. "Because baby, I'm not just anyone. How about I call you what I want and we leave it at that? See darling, it's simple really, you belong to me, end of discussion."

"What did you just say?"

You heard exactly what I said Serena, but I'll repeat it anyway. **_You_** are **_mine_**, you belong to me and you will always belong to me.

"You have no right to---" Serena burst out.

"I have every right, he cut her off, and this will take time for you to understand everything darling. From now on no male other than me and the ones I choose will ever be able to touch you, and I will kill any that dare. It is as simple as that. Now you can either leave or join me in the shower, for real this time."

The new glimmer in his eyes frightened Serena to no end, but excited her at the same time. That arrogant bastard, didn't own her, she wasn't his property…!

Trunks spoke again when she mad no move to get up and leave. "You're trying my patience sweetie and you're shivering. You had best make up your mind quickly before I do it for you."

That was all he had to say, because in a flash, his blonde vixen had unlocked the bathroom door, thrown it open and sprinted out of his room, leaving her boyfriend sprawled out on the floor.

**_Facts were facts, she'd be his eventually, and she would have to terms with it._**

**AUTHORS NOTES:** **_I hope you like this chapter! I will try to update weekly, and please make sure you read my notes because this is were I usually answer questions or talk about the story status. Thanx for reading, and please_** **REVIEW!!!!!!**

****

**Losta Luv,**

****

**Galaxystar :)**


	3. By the Light of the Moon

**(AUTHOR"S NOTE:) It's Galaxystar again everybody! Thank so so so much for all of the reviews you guys sent me along with some very helpful suggestions. Please enjoy yourselves, and after you are done, PLEASE REVIEW!!! (No FLAMES please!!!)**

**Luv,**

**Galaxystar**

**_By The Light of The Moon_**

The room was dark and quiet, the only source of light came from moon, which shone

brightly through the branches of the Willow in front of my window as I tossed and turned in my bed.

I began to question as to whether or not sleep would ever come to me, when a sudden noise caused me to turn my attention to my now opening door. In it was the carefully silhouetted figure of

a young man, namely the one and only Trunks Briefs. I sighed mentally, as a replay of the shower scene began to play in my head, and just when I'd thought I'd gotten over it too…

He stood there, in my door way, for what seemed like an eternity, when in truth it was only

in a matter of seconds. He closed my door quietly, and I then hear a click of a lock. As he made his

way over to me, I reached over to turn on my bed lamp, but before I could switch it on, I felt his

fingers close around my tiny wrist. I tried to pry his fingers off of me, because his touch was...well...doing weird things to me, weird things to my body, things that made me feel uncomfortable.

His grip was like iron, so I had to stop pulling at his fingers, Trunks would let me go when

he felt like it, which would be soon, at least I **_hoped_** it would be soon. "What do you want?" I know

that I probably sounded very cross, but it was because I suddenly felt very sleepy and I wanted him

to leave. I was losing it, I couldn't breathe, and it was all his fault. When he didn't answer me I asked him again, "Trunks what do you need, I'm sleepy!? Is there something wrong, is everything

all right, you look...different?" Trunks was worrying me, he wasn't talking, no sneering, no rude

comments...Oh Kami I wish I could see his eyes.

I could only see the outline of his face, but I could see him open his mouth, only to close it

once more. A minute later he answered me, but there was something strange about his voice,

something different. His tone, it was dark, in a way, but also smooth and husky...sexy. "Well, he

whispered, I want a lot of things."

_'There was no way that I was going to let him play with me tonight, I wanted sleep dammit, _

_and I was going to get it! I hadn't had a decent sleep in weeks, and all because of that stupid, _

_moody, stuck up, suave, sensual...jerk.'._

"Ugh! Would you just answer my question, why for Kami's sake are you in my room at 1

A.M. in the morning? Are you crazy Trunks?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am, and as he said this he began to edge closer to me, but back to your first question, I want you, it's that simple Rena. Now that I think about it, world domination

be nice too, you would be my queen of course. Of course, world domination, that was nothing

knew...and I could be his queen--- What!? Huh!?"

The smile that had been making its way to my lips immediately died when he added that

last part. "As for your second question, what I need, all I need is you, and you, and you."

'_Kami, I couldn't do this anymore, I had to see his face, I had to know if he was serious, if _

_he really wanted me.'_ I could feel myself blushing, but my small fingers shot out and hit the switch

before Trunks could stop me.

Sweet heaven he was beautiful, that is, if you could call a man beautiful. His long lavender

locks cascaded freely over his shoulders, framing his handsome face and falling in his eyes, which

were a deep, dark blue. Dark blue eyes that I often imagined drowning in when he wasn't looking,

and those soft, strong lips that I fantasized about seemingly every waking moment, but I would never give him the satisfaction of knowing what he did to me or how he made me feel. '_I would _

_never hear the end of it.'_

_'His eyes were slowly traveling over my pajama clad form, which happened to consist of a _

_little and thin white tank-top, and a pair of short (short) black shorts, his eyes roaming over my _

_golden brown and toned skin hungrily. There was no doubt in my mind now, he wanted me, but _

_why? It made no sense; he made no sense...ohhh...the entire male existence made no sense. As I _

_was trying to think up a number of answers for my questions, I forgot that Trunks was in the room, _

_and I didn't notice the darkening of his eyes, nor the swift descending of his lips upon mine, and in _

_that moment my mind went totally blank.' _

That soft pair of lips that I had been dreaming about were now firmly pressed to my own,

which distracted me enough for him to gingerly scoop me up and join me on my bed, right beside

me. The feel of his arms around me, his feverish kisses, and his hands, all made me feel like I was

on fire, but at the same time left me shaking. '_I know I should have stopped him, that I should have _

_told him no...but you don't know how persuasive this man could be.' _

The kisses began coming faster, harder, more demanding, and his hand had somehow

made its way to my thigh, caressing it lovingly. He pulled my lower lip into his mouth, suckling it

sensually as he traced it with the tip of his tongue, as though savoring it, before gently tugging at it.

This was becoming too much for me to handle, no one had ever kissed me like this before, "Please

Trunks, I begged while panting for breath, we...pant...have to...pant...stop...don't...why are you

doing this---?" "Hush, he whispered huskily, his breathing slightly ragged, open that sweet mouth of

yours little one, let me taste you...I have to taste you. I need to know if you taste at least half as

good as you look..."

"No way, I said after finally regaining my senses, "you must think that I'm crazy! Leave

right now, or I'll...I'll..."

"Or you'll what Tuskino? Scream? Wake everybody up and tell them what? Go on, I dare

you! You don't have the guts baby, and besides that scream wouldn't make it passed that

delectable rosebud you call a mouth, but you can go on ahead and try. I have no problem shutting

you up, believe me."

He laughed when I crossed my arms angrily, that asshole! This was going all wrong; he

should have been gone an hour ago! I jumped when his large, rough, calloused hands began to

tickle my arm, sending tingles up my arm and down my spine, and I jerked away. "I am not your

baby you sick loser! Let go of me right now Trunks, I promise that if you touch me one more time I'll

pound that sexy face of yours into the ground! Go on, I dare you!" I mocked coldly. Clearly the man

was unfazed by my threats, and instead he broke into a huge smile! "What!? What is so funny?" I

had a right to know why he insisted on invading my room, disturbing my sleep, and then laughing

about it...didn't I?

"So you think I'm sexy huh? How come you've never told me before now, you would have

made my job much easier...and I would have had you in my bed by now," he said while wiggling his

eyebrows suggestively.

I pulled his arms off me with one hand and shoved roughly at his chest with the other,

trying to get away from him, and those sinful lips. Unfortunately, once again Trunks was too fast for

me, and before I could get off of my bed he grabbed my wrists with both hands and forcefully

hauled me back onto it, but he misjudged the distance between us and I ended up sprawled on top

of him. I found that once again he was too close, and that I couldn't breathe. '_(Damn him to hell!)'_

"So my blonde's got an attitude, and brains...wow...the world doesn't give you ladies

enough credit." He smirked roguishly before he rolled over and pinned me too the bed, preventing

any means of escape. My eyes closed as I took in his scent, the delicious smell of spicy lavender,

sweat, and one that was all his own. Trunks kissed each of my fingers lightly and gently stroked

them before gathering my wrists and pinning my arms above my head. I opened my mouth to

protest, but no sooner had the words begun to trickle out of my mouth, he had laid a finger on my

lips.

He grinned sexily as his long hair tickled my cheeks, and he lowered his head to delicately

brush his lips to the crook of my neck and inhaled deeply, before moving his way up to my mouth

again. I squeezed my eyes shut when I felt him nibble on my lower lip with his teeth, before he

pressed his lips against both of my own and murmured the words: "Has anyone ever told you that

you have a big mouth Tuskino?"

Instead of keeping shut like I had been practicing throughout the passed five minutes, my

mouth immediately opened to yell at him, but he used that as an opportunity to kiss me again and

to take advantage of my open mouth.

Not knowing what I was supposed to do I just laid there, not moving. Trunks pulled back,

visibly frustrated with me, his eyes said everything that needed to be said, he knew that I wanted

this, even if I was too stubborn to admit the truth, and then he kissed me again. This time he went

slower, letting me taste him as well, tracing my tongue with his, and stroking and caressing my

mouth, ravaging it, he made it all feel so good that I didn't want to stop.

He had long since freed my hands, and was allowing his own to roam over my body,

stroking my thighs and caressing my flat stomach; his quick fingers found their way to the waist

band of my shorts and slid them down my legs before flinging them on the floor. I let my own hands

go wherever they desired, and I relished the feel of his hot skin under my own as I rubbed his back.

I moved my hands to his front, and dragged my fingers across the contours of his muscular chest,

all the while whimpering against his mouth.

Floating. I was floating on cloud nine, and nothing could bring me down...except...what

was that hard thing pressing into my thigh? I reached down to remove whatever it was so that I

could jump back on my cloud. But I found it to be very warm, and very hard, and it was rather large

but it was attached to something even larger, and then it I realized just what I had been touching. I

moved my hand away, it felt like it was burning, my entire body had felt like it was on fire just a

moment ago, but now the flames had been doused, almost like someone had dumped a bucket of

cold water over me.

"Stop, I whispered, now, and to my surprise he did just that and I scrambled to the other

side of my bed.

"Serena, he managed to control his voice somewhat though it was still thick with want, I'm

sorry, I wasn't trying to scare you. This is a natural thing, and yes, before you ask, you caused it.

The only question remaining is how do **_we_ **get rid of it, and I think you know the answer to that

one."

"Oh yeah, I know the answer to that one, it's called a cold shower! Why don't you go and

try one now? No, don't look at me like that Trunks, there is no way in hell that I would ever...you

know...with you, or with anyone else for that matter!"

Although inside my head, I was thinking the complete opposite of everything that I just said. '_If he kissed me like that one more time, I would gladly do anything that he wanted, and I _

_mean anything. I looked into his face and saw his eyes go wide, and then he looked down at me _

_and held back a chuckle.' _

Anything, anything at all? He repeated carefully. _'What, now it was my turn to be confused, _

_what was he talking about? Then it hit me like a ton of really hard, and really painful bricks. That _

_son-of-a---' _

"Tut-tut-tut, darling, since when have you become such a little potty mouth? I blinked once,

then a second time, I was at a complete loss for words. Don't know? Oh well, I find it

kinda...hot...everything about you drives me crazy, and that outfit is making my mouth water. Stop

struggling love, he soothed, we both know that you want this, after all, aren't I all you ever think

about? Aren't I all that you ever dream about, don't you want my hands on you...let me touch

you...and maybe I'll even let you touch me..."

I began to struggle again, my strength having miraculously returned, and I managed to

land a hit on his shoulder. He wasn't hurt, not in the least as he threw his head back in laughter.

"Sweetheart, for one who isn't so keen on getting down and dirty, you sure as hell know to

get a man down, or in this case...up." Trunks lowered his voice to a rough growl, "So...you wanna

get dirty?" He murmured as he teased my lips with his teeth and tongue. I groaned underneath

him, unconsciously arching up to meet his body, needing to feel his warmth.

I allowed myself to play into the kiss, let myself enjoy the new feelings Trunks had evoked,

and silently hoping that he would let go of my hands sometime soon. My body shivered when I felt

Trunks' hand slide over my cotton covered breasts, he had removed my tank sometime ago, and

nearly swooned when his lips traveled the same path seconds later. His tongue took full advantage

of my helplessness as it endlessly nipped at the surrounding flesh of my navel.

My plan wasn't working, he was getting even more into this than before, and he hadn't let

go of my hands yet! When his lips made their way back up to mine however, I willingly opened my

mouth, letting myself revel in the flavor of his lips, if only for a moment, before I bit down hard on

his tongue.

He howled in pain and jumped off me as fast as a lighting bolt, his hand clutching his

mouth. '_Only one word could describe the look in his eyes...and I'll let you know when I figure the _

_word out, but I can tell you that he wasn't happy in the least..' _

"Dammit Tuskino, he rasped, his breathing labored, just...damn you...this is not a game

Serena, but it can be fun, and it can feel good, but it requires two people. I've had it with chasing

you around day and night. I always get what I want one way or another, and if I want you then I'll

have you...in any way that I want, when I want. You've got a fire in you that no other woman has, it

makes you different, but it makes us the same, and I'll be damned if you don't know what I'm

talking about. You think it's funny to tease me like this, to run hot for a minute then cold the next?

He paused and lowered himself down to my level so that our noses were barely touching. Let me

tell you something Little One, I can only be patient for so long, hate to say it, but I'm at the end of

my rope. I am going to have you whether you like it or not, so get used to it babe. We have already

started the bonding process, which is why I can read your mind, and once we become fully mated

you will be able to read mine as well. It is too late to go back now babe...but you'll get used to it."

_'Trunks slid into bed with me, noting that I was still taking in everything that had been said. _

_I had nearly choked when he'd said the word "bonding". What did he mean by that? I don't know what fully mating is either, but I don't like the sound of that one either. This wasn't my Trunks, he's not the same little boy who used to throw mud at me and put bugs in my hair. This was a new _

_Trunks, who was no longer a boy, but a man. I just---'_

His lips gently brushed my temple, pulling me from my worries. "You think too much, he

muttered as he ran a hand through my tousled tresses, treating it as though it was silk, and too loudly."

"Shut-up, quit worrying, and get some sleep. You'll get your answers soon enough."

I felt a well muscled arm snake it's way around my waist and draw me closer to his chest.

Our hearts begin to beat in time with one another, and they lulled us both to dreamland...

**(Five Minutes Later)**

"Trunks?" I called out sleepily.

"Yeah? What do you want Tuskino? I'm trying to sleep here..." he grumbled with a yawn.

"Uh, shouldn't you be sleeping in your own room?" I hoped he would take the hint.

"Nah, I'm fine where I am thanks, now stop moving, you're keeping me warm."

I sighed noisily, before snuggling deeper into his arms. He turned slightly, slowly, and

mischievously began nuzzling at my cheek. He pressed a quick kiss to my ear before whispering

huskily: "Maybe tomorrow night we can share my bed, and it'll be my turn to keep you warm..."

Trunks let his sentence hang in the air as he drifted off to sleep, leaving me alone with my

thoughts.

_'That was so not gonna happen, he was lucky that I was so tired, otherwise I would have _

_thrown him out on his ass...being very careful not to bruise it, I added thoughtfully.' _

I needed to talk to the others; one of them had to have some answers. Gazing out the

window and into the starless sky, I decided that there was nothing more I could do about what had

happened between Trunks and I. '_Oh Kami, the moon looks so beautiful, and it's so close that I _

_could almost_ _reach out and---'_ I shot up in bed, or would have if Trunks' arm hadn't been holding

me down. _When in Kami's name did the moon come back!!?? It wasn't here before we left for this _

_stupid vacation, so why had it come back now?' _

_'That's it, until I figure this out I'm bunking with one of the girls. I don't care who, but _

_someone is gonna share a room with me! After all, there's always safety in numbers right? Maybe _

_there's something in the water that's affecting everybody (every male body) like this, but my _

_money's on the moon.' _

_'Ugh! I'm going to see Bulma first thing in the morning...or whenever purple boy decides _

_that he wants to let me breathe! This is going to be a long night...or was it morning now?'_

End

**(AN:) Thanx so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So again thanx and please drop me a line...or two...or three...and so on and so forth...and blah blah blah...you may kiss the bride...and all of that good stuff...! (What am I saying!?)**

**Lotsa Luv,**

**Galaxystar**


	4. Let The Rain Fall Down

**Wassup Peeps!? It's You know Who Again! Thank you very much for the reviews, and I am NOT trying to be picky or anything like that, so please don't hate me if I ask for MORE! More reviews would really be nice because I, like many other authors out there, love input! Personally, it makes my day when I see that someone took time out of their busy day to review my story. But thank you to the people that did review, and your names are posted at the bottom of this story along with individual thank-you messages. That's right, if you review your name will be listed after every chapter with an individual thank-you! (And the person with the most reviews will win...::drum roll please:: A BRAND NEW CAR!) Just kidding, I mean do I sound like Oprah Winfrey here? Sorry, but I don't have that kind of money, but your name will be posted with a thank you!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER!!!!!**

**CHAPTER THREE: LET THE RAIN FALL DOWN**

Bra dodged kick after kick, but even after nearly an hour of constant observation she

could still find no available weakness in her opponent. She quickly brushed the loose

strands of aqua hair from her face, her damned pony-tail was coming apart and there

wasn't a thing she could do about it!

Needing a quick breather she shot upwards in the sky towards the sun, but much to her

dismay her attacker followed, intent on finishing what they had started. Bra knew that

her father was disappointed with her lack of focus; know doubt that she would probably

be spending a lot of time the Gravity Room for the next few days. It wasn't her fault; it

was just that her heart wasn't in it right now; in fact it was most likely back in her lab

where she had last left it.

Doing a quick spin in the air, she let loose a rapid fire of punches, left hooks, and kicks.

She managed to land all but a few hits, but the man in front of her wasn't fazed in the

least. He was too strong, her father had known that before he had even paired the two of

them together.

He knew her every move, memorized every spin and flip, and every mistake. His skills

had improved and now it was time to show off by beating royalty, the asshole.

Bra repeated the steps in her mind as though it was some sort of a special chant:

_**Hook, right, left; Right jab, twist; Block, block, jab; twist and jab; kick, dodge, kick;**_

"Oomph!" Was the only sound that came out of her mouth when she was knocked

backwards by a well-placed round-house kick in the stomach.

"Is that the best you've got kid?" The dark-haired man taunted with a smile.

Bra remained silent and instead flew as fast as she could away from the expectant crowd

of spectators. This man knew every move she was going to make before she even made

it, and now it was time for a serious change of scenery. She and her friends had spent

much of their time growing up and playing in forests like these, and she had won nearly

every game of Hide-and-Seek that they had played.

'He may be good up in the sky where things are clear, but let's see how long he lasts on land...'

This was actually fun kind of fun now that she thought about it. She kept going, partially

afraid to look behind her for fear of what, or who she might see.

Her senses were on full alert when she heard the sound of footsteps and the snapping of

twigs behind her. Her once semi-bright smile became grim as she jumped over a large,

protruding tree root, barely missing twisting her ankle. She was running away like a

coward, like a little girl who was too afraid to stand up for herself. All she needed to do

was clear her head and re-group, and then, and only then would she be able to face her

attacker.

Fifteen minutes passed by, and by then she was almost sure the pounding of boots were

no longer behind her.

_(Deep Breath)_

Goten had been way more aggressive than usual when they had been sparring, especially

over the period of the passed few weeks. Heck, he'd been more aggressive than usual

period, and she'd been the only one who noticed any change in his behavior. Now they

were playing a freakish game of "Cat and Mouse", which wasn't fun in the least. She

jumped a stream with relative ease, barely glancing at her own disheveled reflection.

Bra had never once run away from anything in her life. When her best friends had

believed that there were monsters in their closets and that the Boogey Man resided under

their beds, it had been she who had calmly shown them that they didn't exist, nor would

they be gobbled up by them if they were bad like their parents had claimed.

A bitter chuckle passed her lips as she thought of the predicament she was in now, and

how she had run away like a...like a... a girl. Well there wasn't going to be anymore

running now, she was going to stand up to Goten Son, and if he happened to beat the

shit out of her then well...she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

Sighing, she laid her wild aqua hair against a rock wall, needing to slow down her

breathing before she began to hyperventilate or something. She allowed her full body to

rest against the rock, and closed her eyes as she began to work on regaining her lost

confidence.

**:: TEN MINUTES LATER ::**

Bra's eyes shot open at the sound a twig snapping, putting her head on the swivel. She

calmed slightly when she couldn't feel any person's Ki around her.

Everything had gone eerily quiet though, the bees were no longer buzzing, and the birds

that had once filled the sky now seemed scarce, as though they had known that something

was coming, something powerful. The once blue sky was now rumbling threateningly

overhead, seemingly shouting to all that a summer storm was fast approaching...

**:: BACK AT THE BRIEFS' SUMMER HOUSE: TRAINING FACILITY ::**

Serena danced around anxiously as she waited for her friend and her opponent to return

their session. It was going to be her turn next and she just wanted to get it over with so

that she could go inside and lock herself in her room. She tried to tell herself that she

wasn't hiding like a coward, but that she was simply avoiding him, nothing more.

Glancing over to a the large oak tree that had made its home in the middle of the training

grounds, she saw him laughing with his best friend, Gohan. Her cheeks flushed red with a

mixture of anger and embarrassment when she realized that Trunks was probably telling

his best friend about the bathroom scene which had occurred only a week ago and about

their most recent encounter nearly two nights before. Since then she had been avoiding

him like the plague and she had begun bunking with Videl, who actually seemed happy to

have a roommate.

When Serena had asked her why, her smile had faltered, though only for the briefest of

seconds, before she had simply shrugged her shoulders and said that it made her feel a

little safer was all, even though they both new that she could kick almost anybody's ass

except for...

A clicking sound could be heard coming from her brain as its wheels began to turn. Her

mouth turned upwards in a sort of half smile, now she knew why Videl had so eagerly

accepted her offer companionship; she was scared of Gohan, or was at least being very

cautious.

Her smile turned into a frown when she located her raven-haired pal who was standing

next to her boyfriend and looking slightly uncomfortable, even nervous. Serena's big blue

orbs widened suspiciously when she saw the girl jump as the man next to her wrapped

a tanned and muscled arm around her waist and then give her what looked to be an

affectionate squeeze, but Serena knew better, and so did Videl.

Gathering up her courage, she began to make her way toward the group of three,

determined to get her friend away from the boys and back to where she was safe. She

wouldn't blush if he brought up anything about there last few encounters, nor would she

avert her eyes for any reason. She would stand firm and, if it came down to it, she would

physically drag her friend away from them, it wasn't like she would be unwilling

anyway...

On second thought...Serena spun on her heel and jogged into the house, perhaps

the direct approach wasn't always best. She had another idea, a better one that would

involve a lot less bloodshed.

**:: Videl's Point of View ::**

I blushed when I felt myself jump as Gohan slipped his arm around my waist and began

looking around for a friend, any friend. I spotted Serena staring aimlessly into space, it

was obvious that she was thinking deeply about something.

The passed couple of days had been...interesting to say the least now that her blonde

friend was bunking with her, for whatever reasons she might have. But since the "move",

both had slept quite a bit easier at night.

'Though I'm sure our reasons aren't so different.' I mused to myself.

'Sure wish I could join her...'

"Ready to go next Angel?"

I shook my head, trying my best to clear my cluttered mind before speaking.

"Was that a yes or a no sweet-heart?"

"Neither, because I'm not going next, Serena over there already volunteered to go second. Sorry to burst your bubble buddy boy. (Please! Like I was the least bit sorry!)

"I let you know when you let me go, your making me really hot." Oh Kami! I cannot believe I just said that! And now they're laughing at me, what jerks! I fumed inwardly.

I winced as his grip on my waist grew tighter.

"Careful Videl," Gohan said, his tone filled with warning. "Don't forget to block your thoughts if you don't want me to hear them."

"Then stop listening you ass! Kami, have you heard of invasion of privacy Gohan? I want you to end this link thingy right now, I can't deal with this crap anymore. I seriously want you out of mind for good, no more reading my thoughts or anything else, you got that pal? You do not, and will not have any control over me; do you hear me Son Gohan?"

I watched silently as his face grew hard and his eyes grew dark, and could feel my insides

turn to ice when he growled menacingly. Now there were three of them since Tray

decided to join the fun. Oh well...heads were going to roll in a moment.

Dropping down into a fighting stance, I put one hand out in front of me for attacks and

one up to guard my face. The odds obviously weren't in my favor, but were they ever?

My throat went dry as he reached out to grab me. I watched it all in slow motion as

Trunks stood up and leaned on the oak, smirking all the while with his brother standing

next him. Now I was definitely in for it, I thought as my fist shot forward, ready to deck

him one good right in the face...

(AN: I'm evil...I know...!)

**:: Author's POV :: **

Bra pressed herself even closer to the rock wall in a futile attempt to shield her body from

the freezing drops of rain. This was not how she had planned to spend her vacation.

Goten still hadn't found her yet...maybe she should just fly home, face her impending

shame, and ready herself to spend forty-eight hours in the Gravity Chamber.

She stepped away from the comfort of her wall, bracing herself for the cold drops that

soak her clothes in a matter of seconds. Water and everything like that was great and all,

but it was different if you were out because you wanted to be and not because you were

stranded.

The first few drops of water made Bra shiver as they made contact with her flushed and

heated skin. It was a beautiful summer storm, one of the best she'd seen in a long time,

and there would definitely be plenty of sunshine and maybe even a rainbow once it was

over!

Reaching back to grasp her messy braid she began to undo the twists before completely

removing her blue ribbon from it, letting her hair fall limply to her shoulders with a wet

smack. The water clung to her clothes, plastering them to her body and giving her the

look of a pale blue water-nymph.

'If Goten could see me now, she thought to herself smugly, I bet he'd forget all about sparring. I think I'd be willing to bet money on that one!'

"You're right bluebird; if I had been here that would have been the last thing on my mind. I'm glad we agree on that one. Anything else?" Spoke a voice from seemingly nowhere.

The water-nymph jumped clear off the ground, completely forgetting about the freezing

rain, or the breeze that had been steadily growing stronger over that last few minutes.

Hadn't she been rid of him!? Hadn't he flown right passed her hiding spot and even

deeper into the forest!? Or better yet, hadn't she at least kept her Ki down enough to

where he shouldn't have been able to feel it!?

"So many questions, and so little time to answer them," he drawled out slowly. Goten licked his lips in anticipation as he took in his girl's thoroughly drenched form.

"How—how did you find me!?" "I mean you flew... right passed me... and... Oh forget it!" She exclaimed both frustrated and confused at the same time causing her to stomp her foot in a mini-tantrum.

Bra could feel herself go warm just by looking at her boyfriend. He looked so sexy, so

rugged. His clothes were ripped and torn in random places, from various tree branches no

doubt. The bandanna which had been holding back his wildly tousled midnight black

mane up until now was sopping wet, allowing a lock of hair to fall over his eyes, giving

him a boyish look. The training Gi he was wearing hugged his body tightly, showing off

his trimmed six pack...But why in the world wasn't he freezing!?

"It's getting cold out _and _it's pouring on top of it, so can we just call it a tie or something? How bout' a truce Goten, please? We can finish this another day when we're both a little less wet."

Bra watched with baited breath as Goten looked thoughtful for a moment, and then he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine by me, but what do I get in return? You see Bra, I don't like to tie...with _anyone...ever."_ He growled out the last part deep in his throat. He smirked inwardly when he noted that Bra showed no outward signs of fear...that was why he wanted her so badly.

"Well I don't---"

He interrupted her without a care. "Don't you just _love_ a good fight darling?"

"I mean, there's the _chase_, and that's always good fun..." He trailed off as he began to circle her with a predatory gleam in his eyes, like those of a vulture circling his intended victim.

"Then there's the _capture_..." Bra paled considerably, unsure of just where he was taking his pointless ramblings.

"And then...there's the _kill_. Personally, that's my favorite part...what about you?"

Her breathing became labored as he backed her up into her wall once more. "Personally, I really like the part where you stop being such a smart-ass and step aside." She huffed as she crossed her arms for effect.

"Wrong answer Bluebird..." He replied softly before advancing upon her...fully intent on showing her the _correct_ answer...

**_The chase had ended, and the hunter had been named victorious...and now it was time to strike while his prey least expected it..._**

_**She wouldn't be allowed to escape him this time, he would make sure of it...**_

(AN: Ooooohhhhh... the suspense is killing me!)

**:: BACK AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS ::**

**:: Videl's POV ::**

Now I was definitely in for it, I thought as my fist shot forward, ready to deck

him one good right in the face...

All of the sudden there was a flash of honey-blonde hair, and then a body, and then...a

FACE!? 'Holy Shit!'

I breathed a sigh of relief, and so did Serena before winking at me slyly and turning

around. Apparently she had everything under control...was that a plate of cookies in her

hand!?

:: Author's POV ::

"Why don't you step out of the way Serena, its not like it's any of your business." Tray muttered coolly.

"Oh, okay, and you're in this because?" She fired back just a coolly before quickly composing herself. She watched triumphantly as he shrugged in response and looked away. 'Ha! Serves him right!'

"Look, we shouldn't be arguing right now, c'mon guys this is our summer vacation after all. Whaddya say guys?" She asked as she looked at Gohan and Tray, completely skipping over Trunks, which he didn't fail to notice.

"How about we discuss this over a big plate of...chocolate chip cookies?" And with that, she whipped the rather large plate from behind her back and held it out, her eyes shining with hope.

Trunks saw the opening he had and took it without a second thought, but not before wiping the bit of drool that was making its way down his chin. "Back to begging again are we?"

Serena's fingertips turned white as she gripped the plate tightly. "Who's begging? She ground out coldly. I was simply making a peace offering; you don't have to eat any of them if you don't want to. Sheesh!"

"Well I had you begging plenty a couple days ago, did you forget that love?"

Serena rolled her eyes in annoyance. Did this guy whom she called her boyfriend even have a heart!?

"I wasn't begging Trunks...I...justdidn'twantyoutothrowmeinthewater." She finished in one breath, blushing all the while. She tried to laugh it off, hoping that it would make her less embarrassed.

"Sorry, I don't think we all understood you. Care to try again Serena?" He asked as he eyed his friend and brother who were shaking with laughter, barely able to contain themselves.

"You, she growled angrily, understood perfectly! I was trying, very hard mind you, to be nice and---"

"So those were the screams I heard!" Tray rasped out between spurts of laughter. "I thought someone was dying...either that or..."

"I---We were not! I had clothes on!" Serena yelled, having been thoroughly embarrassed in front of her "So-Called" friends." He knows I'm not that kind of girl anyways...besides, there's nothing fantastic down "There" to see anyway." More laughter could be heard coming from Gohan and Tray and Videl snickered behind Serena's back.

"That doesn't mean anything Serena and you know that." Gohan interjected smugly still slightly miffed about the interruption between him and Videl.

"Oh really, Trunks countered back smoothly, and just how would you know anyway?"

"Just an educated guess sweetie!"

"You mean a hypothesis? That doesn't mean you're right babe, you could still be proven incorrect."

"Whatever..." Videl broke in, having decided to take matters into her own hands. She snatched the plate of fresh desserts from Serena's small hands and shoved them into the nearest guy's arms, which happened to be Trunks'. With that, she ran a hand through her tangled, shoulder length mass of raven locks before tugging at Serena's arm until she began to walk in step behind her.

Trunks grasped Serena's elbow before she could make it more than a few steps away from him. "Anytime you want to ahem prove your **_educated guess_** wrong come find me. Most of my students claim that I am an excellent teacher, especially when it comes to the study of Anatomy." He finished the last part with wink a quick grin before letting her go.

"Sorry, but I don't speak asshole Trunks, try again later." Serena quipped tartly before tearing across the grounds in order to catch up with Videl just as it was starting to rain.

Both Videl and Serena cringed as they were hit with an onslaught of ice-cold rain drops. It was getting late, where were Goten and Bra and why hadn't they showed up yet? They surely must have found each other by now.

"Do you think you think they're still at each beating the stuffing out of each other?" Serena questioned weakly as she attempted to warm herself by wrapping her arms around her body.

"Put it this way, if they're still fighting then that plate of cookies over there has remained uneaten."

Both girls turned their attention back towards the boys, and sure enough, there wasn't a single crumb in sight...

**END**

**Will Bra and Goten make it back to the house anytime in the next millennium? Just what has Goten got planned for his "One and Only"? And where in the world is Marron Roshi!? Find out next time in the exciting world of Dragon Ball Z! By the way, if you readers would be so kind as to answer a question for me, I would greatly appreciate it: Do you think that the pace of my story is too slow, too fast, or just right? Please let me KNOW! Thanx for reading and please please please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you to the Following People who reviewed my story:**

**VaNila Mama:** **_Thank you very much, and I will take a look at your story! I'm glad you enjoyed the first two chapters!_**

**Moon Mage Goddess_: Thank for your previous review Moon Mage, and for this one! I'm glad that you loved it, and please feel free to give me input anytime! _**

**Koldy:** **_Thanks for reviewing Koldy! Really appreciated it!_**

**Seren Lunar Echo:** **_I plan on writing this story for a long time, and I hope that you can read each chapter one so that you can give me your input! Thanks for reviewing!_**

**Paili-chan:** **_Thank you for your review Paili-chan, and you do make a valid point. Yes, I think, or hope anyway that most people know that Bulma and Vegeta are older than Goku and Chi Chi. But, that is exactly why I asked for everyone to read my "Character/Setting Introduction Chapter" before reading my story. It probably would have answered your complaint and have helped you understand my reasoning a bit more, but I will explain it again and please feel free to ask me about anything regarding my story! For anyone else who is wondering the same thing, I will say this again:_**

_**I have CHANGED the AGES FOR the PURPOSE OF this STORY only, ADULTS included!** I am very sorry if that was not made clear in the introduction! Sorry for any confusion out there, and please everybody feel free to ask about anything that you don't understand, please, in fact I encourage it! But, my intro should answer most of your questions, but if not then simply...**REVIEW and LET ME KNOW!!!!**_

Lotsa Luv,

Galaxystar


	5. A Kitten and Her Ball of Yarn

**AN: Sorry that this took so long guys! I love you all, and just make sure to read my notes at the bottom! I'll just let you guys get on with the story, I know it's short, but please don't hate me for it!**

**DISCLAIMER: It's sad but true, I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z…**

**DEDICATION: I dedicate this chapter to LeoGirl45. Keep writng and don't give up. Some people may be assholes, but You and I know that if you keep at something, it will eventually pay off! Lotsa Luv and Best wishes Chickie! **

**_CHAPTER 5: A KITTEN AND HER BALL OF YARN_**

Marron sighed into the receiver, a sign to all that she was bored out of her mind. Her

three best girlfriends were outside sparring along with her boyfriend and his

friends…which was exactly where she should have been. A vacation was a time of

relaxation, a time of peace, not a time to practice combat, but it was better than being

alone.

She jerked out of her stupor when her friend on the other line stopped talking about her 300.00 shoes and new mini-skirt.

"Kelly? What about your skirt? I couldn't hear you."

"……….."

"Ugh! Okay, I'm sorry for not paying attention to you, now will you please stop giving me the silent treatment?"

"Kelly? Fine, whatever, you self righteous pigeon-toed bitch, hang up on me, see if I care!" With that, Marron angrily slammed the phone down on the receiver and stared at it until her eyes crossed.

"Hmmm…a pigeon-toed bitch huh? What'd she do to you?"

"She hung up on me is what she did Tray, just because I wasn't listening to her go on and on about a dumb miniskirt." Marron didn't bother to turn around to face the man standing in the corner of her room.

"Just how long have you been in here Mr. Ninja?"

"Long enough I suppose."

"Ever heard of knocking on a girl's door first? I could have been changing or something. Now if you had walked in on me then, I would have had to murder you and bury your body where no one could ever find you."

"Sounds fun, I'll uh…try to remember that…and I promise not to forget until the next time you change your clothes." Tray ambled over to her bed and seated himself on the edge, his grin practically splitting his face in two. He ran a finger down the back of her neck, causing Marron to giggle and turn to face him, arms outstretched.

Tray bent down to place a sweet kiss on her lips. "I missed you baby. Why don't you…"

Marron pulled away as soon a she saw what he was holding in his hand. "What is that you've got in your hand Tray Briefs?"

His grin turned sheepish. "I'm guessing that it's a phone cord. Why?"

"If that's the phone cord that means that: **A)** Kelly didn't really hang up on me. **B)** You disconnected us. And **C)** You just destroyed my only source of communication with the outside world without my permission!"

Tray shrugged nonchalantly before letting himself fall backwards onto Marron's bed, bringing her with him. She rested her head against his nicely constructed chest and closed

her eyes. He ran his fingers through her silky blonde tresses and began to toy with the

hair at the base of her neck when she started to purr.

"I'm still mad at you Tray." She murmured drowsily. He bit back a groan when he felt her warm breath against his skin.

"You'll get over it."

She sat up abruptly, shaking out the tangles in her hair. "No, I won't get over it. You are going to fix my phone for me, and it's only fair since you are the one who yanked it out of the wall. Besides, how else am I going to find another excuse to keep you locked up in my room?"

"And what if I don't want to be in here all by my lonesome?" Tray flashed a sexy smile and absently tugged on the material of her t-shirt. "Who would keep me company?"

Positioning herself so that she was leaning over him with her hands on either side of his head, her lips whispered over his, just barely touching. "All you have to do is ask..."

He reached up to grip her elbows and pulled her down on top of him. She gracefully

rolled over so that she could wrap her arms around his waist and the two of them could

intertwine their legs. Her small bare toes brushed themselves across his large, cold black

boots.

She snuggled even deeper into his embrace before nipping suggestively at his chin. "Boots off the bed please, I just washed the spread."

"Actually…" He broke off when she ran her tongue across his lower lip; she was never satisfied until she used her little body to make him see double. "I…"

"You what?" She coaxed as she ran her French-tipped nails under his shirt, leaving a hot tingling trail in her wake. "Why can't you just spend the day with me?" She cooed as twisted his short lavender hair around her ring finger.

Tray tried to ignore the little minx's advances as he tried to remember what he even came

to her room for in the first place. He grabbed at Marron's wrists and effectively pinned

them to the bed. She gasped softly when she saw something flicker in his eyes, just for a

second. It was as though his eyes had flashed from blue to coal black…that hadn't ever

happened before.

"I don't want to play this way right now Kitty…"

She tried to buck him off of her, but found that she could barely move. "Well what a coincidence babe, because as of now, I don't want to play with you anymore either."

"Ah, so it's no longer fun when you aren't the one in control, is that it?" His eyes flashed again, and remained black for an even longer period of time, as if daring her to make a move.

She took the dare. "No, it's no longer fun when you go psycho on me; now let me up…unless you plan on manhandling me even more?"

His eyes softened immediately. Unlike his brother, he was quick to anger, but even quicker to forgive and forget. Tray brought Marron's arms up and wrapped them around his neck. "I'm sorry Kitten...I didn't mean to come off that way."

"Humph!" She turned her face away from him in an effort to get away from his big adorable eyes. "Too late!"

"Aww…I don't think that you really mean that baby…"

"Oh yeah?" She quirked an eyebrow and blew a stray lock of blonde hair out her eyes.

"Will you let me make it up to you?" He whimpered slightly and stuck out his lower lip.

"Maybe, she purred softly, **_if_** you take your time." She reached up to cup his face with her hands and gently smoothed her thumbs over the lines of his forehead. He lowered his mouth to hers and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, and slid his hands up her shirt to stroke the expanse of her ribcage. She smiled into the kiss and replaced her arms around his neck, bringing their bodies even closer together.

"Ever played in the rain Kitten?" Both Marron and Tray turned their heads to the window and silently watched the raindrops splash their way onto the windowpane.

She tugged at his lower lip suggestively and ran her fingers through his messy lavender hair before replying. "Will I need my rain coat?"

"Not if you play your cards right." He smirked against the smooth skin of her neck.

She sighed and turned her head, giving him more room to work. "I didn't know that you were such a…bad boy."

"Well, I have it on very good authority that you _like _bad boys…"

"We shall see." And with that, she somehow slid out from underneath him, grabbed her coat and dashed down the stairs…

Tray stared after his girlfriend and grinned darkly because her head start would be of absolutely no use. His eyes darkened considerably as an evil chuckle rumbled from with the broad expanse of his chest. Marron would be easy to snare; she wouldn't be able to hide for too long…especially from him. The only thing that would provide a challenge was nature herself; after all, it's all too easy to lose a scent in the rain.

:THE KITCHEN:

Chichi hurriedly and efficiently unpacked groceries from the many bags that littered the

table and countertops; she didn't have time to mess around with such trivial things today.

Her arms were aching from lugging so many heavy bags from the car to the kitchen in

record time, and she had things to do.

She didn't even want to peak at the grocery bill; sure the Brief's family would pay for it,

but she had bought enough food to feed a small, but starving army. Nervously glancing

over her shoulder, she breathed a soft sigh of relief when her husband was no where to be

found. Chichi simply shook her head; those men would train during a hurricane…and

none of them would feel a thing.

She shook her head quickly, trying to clear her mind. The faster she completed her task

the faster she could go and hideoccupy her time with something else. Chichi wasn't

afraid of anything or anyone, least of all an adorable, though slightly scattered brained

Saiyan warrior. If he got too close, all she had to do was bop him in the head with Bessie.

Now "Bessie" wasn't a person, oh heavens no! Actually, "Bessie" was her old and

slightly dented frying pan. Though it was nearly as old as her son Gohan, it still got the

job done, and was good for a well placed threat now and again. Many a man had felt the

sting of "Bessie", and as long she possessed that pan, Chichi was invincible…well sort

of anyway.

A smirk made its way to the goddess's face; a face that had yet to be marred by

wrinkles or any visible signs of aging. Her attractive and youthful body still kept its

sensual and curvaceous figure, and she was the envy of almost every woman she had ever

come into contact with, all except for Bulma Briefs, whose striking and gorgeous shape

rivaled her own. Not a strand of white could be found lurking sneakily in her wild black

mane, she kept a sharp look out and was pleased that she had only discovered three

within the last six months.

In no time at all, all of the food and supplies had been put away and she set to preparing

dinner. The other women of the household would be along soon enough to assist her, but

she could at least get started. She wandered over to the left side of the kitchen and flipped

a small switch that resided over the rather large and beautifully crafted clock; music was

essential for cooking a meal…or in this case, a feast.

Turning up in order to tune out other outside distractions, Chichi began to sing along and

sway her hips to the tempo of the music, slowly becoming absorbed into the world of

cooking and music.

:NEARLY AN HOUR LATER:

Rich, flavorful smells were emanating from the oven, and Chichi was still dancing

happily in her own little corner of her mind, so much in fact, that she didn't hear the

sound of heavy boots behind her. She was brought shortly out of her reverie when two

large, calloused hands spanned themselves around her waist, making her jump in surprise

along with spraying the strawberry mousse that she had been stirring with an electric

mixer.

"Goku, she half growled, half sighed, look ay what you made me do! Now I have an even bigger mess to clean up, thanks a bunch." He hungrily nuzzled the crook of her neck, refusing to acknowledge her outburst.

"What's wrong with you?" She wondered aloud, doing her absolute best to keep her tone calm and even, though she couldn't hide the edge that had made its way in her voice. "I'm cooking Goku; we can do…that…when I'm through here okay?"

"Not okay, he murmured between placing hot, wet kisses on the exposed skin of her shoulder, I need you now."

"Now?" She dropped the mixer with a clang, but only after she was sure it was off. "With you "Now" means every five minutes; assert a little self-control. Besides, there are more important things in life other than sex."

"Name one." His skilled fingers began to undo the first few buttons her sleeveless, pale pink blouse, all the while his tongue continued to massage the lobe of her ear, making it difficult for her to concentrate on anything else.

She moaned gently, and moved her hands to wrap around his wrists; unfortunately, she couldn't quite bring herself to still his "magic" fingers. "If you would stop for a moment, then maybe…"

His voice was husky with lust when he cut her off. "You haven't answered me yet Chi."

"This is silly, not to mention a waste of time! Excuse me, but the casserole's going to burn if I don't check it, now kindly let me go." Chichi smiled, that is, if you call the baring of teeth, or in Chichi's case, fangs, a smile. She brought back her elbow and rammed him in the abdomen, knocking a significant amount of air out of his lungs.

"Ha! Serves you right!"

He spun her around with a jerk of his arm, and suddenly she found herself pressed firmly against Goku's hard chest. "I love it when you're angry Chi; it makes you so…sexy. It makes me want to take you without a thought to where we are."

Chichi didn't know what to do, or what to say. Goku had never spoken so freely about

such a subject before…nor had he ever been so open with what he wanted. Over the past

week, something inside him had shifted, and he had changed from a loveable goofball,

to…someone…well, it was almost as if he was letting his Saiyan side take over. Sure she

liked it when he was like this, but at times she found it to be a bit unnerving.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the oven timer beeped shrilly, signaling that

the casserole, homemade bread, and seasoned chicken were thoroughly cooked.

"Goku, she tried again, I know that you for one don't want to eat burnt food tonight. Let

me finish what I'm doing, damnit, and back off!"

Goku turned to the oven, which was still beeping rather loudly, and pressed the off

button. Chichi struggled, trying to loosen his hold on her waist, but he was determined, and he was strong. He turned back to face her and she watched as a triumphant spread its

way across his features. "Problem solved Chi; the crisis has been averted and the world is

safe. Anything else you want me to take care of before we move on?"

She snarled at him before replying, and this time there was nothing even remotely close to a smile on her face. "Bite Me."

He resumed the unfastening of her buttons once more. "You know, I've been tempted to do just that since I came in here." One naughty hand moved lower and began to caress her thigh under the fabric of her skirt, before traveling even farther north to playfully tug the elastic her panties. "Did I ever mention that it drives me crazy when you I see you in a skirt?"

She whimpered when he pressed a hard, passionate kiss to her mouth. "Please Chi, I'm not going to be able to keep this, he moved her soft hand to the front of his already pulsating erection, under control for much longer."

Goku dipped a finger in the strawberry mousse that lay forgotten on the counter, and slowly trailed his mousse coated finger down her chest, tracing the line between her breasts, all the way until he reached the material of her simple cotton bra. She shivered in delight when his rough, yet tantalizing tongue followed the trail of sugary sweetness. Her fingers wound their way into his hair, forcing his face even closer to flushed skin. "Now?" He looked up at her, his large chocolate brown eyes were silently pleading with her own hazel ones.

She brought his head for a quick, rough peck on the lips. "Now."

He grinned roguishly, and before either of them had time to blink, Goku used his Instant

Transmission, and in a matter of seconds the kitchen was left empty. And then, there was

a flash, and the strawberry mousse that had been left on the counter vanished into thin

air…

:SERENA AND VIDEL'S ROOM:

Serena flipped to the next page of her _Music Mages Magazine_ and rolled her eyes when

Videl, who was sleeping on the bed next to her, began to snore softly, and even though it

wasn't that bad, Serena, who was already irritated, became instantly annoyed.

When she could no longer take the intrusive noise, she picked up the closest pillow she

could find and powerfully flung the fluffy square across the room…

Direct Hit!

"What the hell?" Came Videl's outraged voice which still laced with sleep. "Who did that?"

Serena shrugged and continued to flip through the pretty pictures in her magazine. "Dunno, must have been the wind."

Videl seemed to accept that answer, until she noticed the closed and still locked window, and then she began to contest the theory. "But the window's not open!" She sputtered confusedly.

The blonde simply tossed her magazine on her nightstand before rolling over to face her dark haired roommate and smiling. "Then I have no idea."

"I bet it was you." Videl muttered as she suspiciously glared at Serena.

"Sure…whatever floats your boat."

Videl ignored her friend's sarcasm. "You woke me up from a really good dream to! I mean right when it was getting really good."

Interested, Serena leaned towards the brunette. "So what was so good? Where you beating up that one chick who was all over Gohan at that club? I swear her hair was fake, I mean who on this earth is actually born with strawberry blonde hair? And that voice! Ugh! It was so weird and nasally, it made me wish that I had ear plugs or something!"

"No, that wasn't the dream, but as for the strawberry blonde thing, some people are naturally born with it!"

"Nah!" Serena snorted and with a wave of her hand she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "It comes from a can, I'm telling you!"

"Whatever, so in my dream I was…"

Videl didn't get to finish her sentence, because at that exact moment, there was a loud bang on the door before it flew open. Bra Briefs tumbled through as if she had been blown in by the wind, and some of the papers off the top of the stack she was carrying went floating in different directions. The poor girl looked absolutely frantic!

She began to look around the room wildly, until her eyes focused on Videl. "Have you seen Marron anywhere?"

Videl sat up and stretched before replying. "Uh, not recently. Why?"

Bra didn't answer, instead she turned to Serena. Have you?

"No…what's wrong, and what are those papers, and why do you look like you just ran a marathon?"

"There's no time to explain now, we just need to find Marron, and we need to do it fast!"

Videl stood, her expression clouded with worry. "Why? Is she in trouble?"

"Not yet, but she will be if we don't find her!" Serena was still fixated on the stack of papers that Bra was clutching.

"Slow down, Serena began as she started to lace up her boots, what are those papers for?"

"Okay, so I hacked into my mom's computer…"

"You what?" Both Serena and Videl shrieked in unison.

"That's not important, but what I found is! All of these talks about Saiyans; where they came from, they're abilities, the usual stuff right? Well that's what I thought until I got to this section…"

She showed the two girls the heavily highlighted documents and could only watch as they paled and their eyes grew wide…and no one said a word.

"If this, Bra concluded, is correct, then we don't have much time before…"

"Forget the before and after, Serena broke in, we need to focus on the now, and we need to find Marron now!"

The three of them took off with Serena in the lead as they raced down the stairs and out the door, and into the pouring rain…

**END!**

**AN: (Can people be born with Strawberry Blonde Hair? I wasn't trying to offend any one!) I tried to end with a small cliffie…did it work? Was it good? Bad? I know it's been like forever, and that this was a little shorter than normal, but I'm trying. I am also working on Perfect as well, and it's coming along nicely. Thank you guys for all of your support and encouraging reviews; I love you all. Thanks for reading my notes and my story…and if you've got the time leave a review and let me know how I'm doing, or if you have any suggestions! Peace out!**

**Lotsa Luv,**

**Galaxystar **


	6. A Plea From A Friend

**Readers:**

**As of right now, all of my works and projects will be put on a temporary writing hiatus. Maybe I'll look at this tomorrow and be like "You moron, why did you do this, you need to write?" and maybe not. I just…I can't write during this time…my friend…one of my best friends is in the hospital, and has been for nearly three days. She took a full bottle of pills and tried to commit suicide because she felt that her life wasn't worth it, and I'm just broken. I don't feel like I can function, but if she can then I can and the doctors say that she will be fine. I feel like shit because I couldn't help her…I love her so much and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop her…she wouldn't let me. It all happened so fast…less than three weeks not to mention I went to her birthday party at the Embassy Suite Hotel only days ago…I could see she wasn't happy but then again she had just broken up with her boyfriend of three years…and it took her over the edge. My father told me…I wasn't even supposed to know, and I can't even see her. I just want to write something for her. I want to hug her and not let go for the rest of my life. I want to hug her and tell her I love her because I do! And I love her family and I can't even imagine what they're going through…I love them all. Even though I don't know you readers and fellow authors out there I do want to tell you something. Whenever you feel like no one cares about you know this: I Love You. I don't care what you look like, what music you listen to, your race, your religion, what kind of cereal you eat for breakfast… I love you and please don't ever stay silent while something's ripping at you inside, it hurts everyone and while it's so easy to say it (the effects of suicide) everyday or explain what a suicide attempt does to family and friends…you know nothing until you feel the hurt…until you experience it. Please, I beg of you…don't take your life away from this world. I've been in that black hole, a hole that's so dark and deep that you feel like you can't climb your way out of it…and so many times I've come close to letting it swallow me…but each time I pull myself out…I find an outlet and that's what I want you to do. Please don't think me silly…even an attempt, no matter how small, hurts everyone…and I'm hurting right now…I'm so sorry to all of you who were expecting long overdue updates from me…I'm sorry. **

**Love Always,**

**Galaxystar**


	7. Sundown

**A/N:** I know it's been forever since I've added a chapter to this story. I doubt if anyone's still interested, but if any of you are out there (and are interested) in seeing more let me know. I realize that this chapter is shorter than most, but I wasn't sure how well this new addition would be received. So, with that said, it's good to be back, and if you like what you read, please drop me a line! Bye! (Oh, sorry about the spacing...I haven't worked with this site in a while and it seems I've forgotten what to do!)

**Chapter: Sundown**

She fell again as the wet leaves slipped and slid under her feet.

'_Okay.'_

She took a deep breath and quickly surveyed her surroundings before casting a quick glance down her mud covered boots and torn jeans.

'_I'm really not having fun anymore'_.

All she wanted was a shower, a bed, and a pillow.

Hell, make that two pillows.

The rain had stopped nearly ten minutes ago but that fact did little to ease the panic that was slowly welling up within her.

'_Where did he go?'_

She took another deep breath and wrapped her arms around herself. Ever since he had convinced her to come outside and…"play", as he'd put it, he'd been…

Different.

'_It's going to be dark soon.'_ She mused, feeling more puzzled than anything. _'I can already see the—'_

Moon?

But that didn't make any sense, because the last time she had seen the moon…

She'd been no more than a little girl. Oh, she remembered what it looked like, and she'd always had a particular fondness for it.

But she also remembered it being destroyed…

Well she hadn't witnessed its actual destruction, but as far as she was concerned the sky had been moonless for years.

'_So why the hell was it back now?'_

She stood motionless for several moments, carefully mulling over a variety of explanations, but none seemed to fit.

Her thoroughly soaked and soiled clothing provided her with little warmth as the wind began to pick up speed.

***8*8*8*8*8*8***

She continued to trudge along through the woods, avoiding newly felled tree limbs and fresh mud puddles while noting the rapidly sinking sun.

Under normal circumstances she would have raised her power level in order to dry her clothes or, at the very least, gather up enough power to fly home.

But for some strange reason, she refused to do either. Because she knew that if she did, he would have a better chance of tracking her.

Hell, he wouldn't just track her.

He'd hunt her.

That very thought caused her to pick up her pace, and though she felt physically exhausted she began to run.

She nearly faltered when she felt what could only be described as a sudden surge of electricity penetrated through the empty forest.

Faster.

She had to run faster.

He so close she could feel him. Taste him. Smell him.

His scent was all over the forest.

All over her.

'_Tray.'_

***8*8*8*8*8*8***

She pushed herself harder. She needed to cover more ground.

By now her chest was burning, her abused lungs were gasping for air. She had to keep moving.

But it was quickly becoming harder and harder pick her feet up of the ground.

She did her best to dodge the fallen branches, but failed to see the large tree root protruding from the earth…

She hit the ground hard, managing to roll her ankle in the process.

"Fuck!" She whimpered while trying to pull herself up into a standing posistion. "Fuck—Fuck—Fuck!"

He was going to be here any second!

Off to her left, the snap of a twig echoed through the empty forest.

She began to half crawl, half hobble her way across the forest floor.

Trying to delay the inevitable.

She slipped again.

"…Marron."

He stared down at her fallen form, as a hint of a grin graced his perfect lips.

She glanced back up at him, unsure of what to do.

'_Run! Run! Run!' _

"There's no point."

His words gentle as he knelt down to tuck a lock of damp blonde hair behind her ear.

"W-why not?" His sudden closeness was wreaking havoc on her senses.

Just being near him impaired her judgment.

With one strong finger he tilted her chin so that he could brush his warm, soft lips against her own.

"Because." Once again he trailed his lips over hers.

"I'll always find you."

That same panic began to beat at he again, welling up deep inside her mind.

"Always."

She shrank away from him.

All she caught was the flash of smile, and then he was upon her.

Just as the last rays of sunlight disappeared from the sky…

*END*

**A/N:** I know it's been forever, but if you read this, thank you. And if anyone's still interested and would potentially like to see more and drop me a review. Please and Thank you! **~Galaxystar~**


End file.
